Impossibility's Imperfection
by icysweet34
Summary: HOT! CHAPTER 3! Inoue can't live without him- seriously. Because of a special drug, both of them become independent on each other. They're slowly learning on what the drug can do to both of them... UlquiOri
1. Chapter 1

Impossibility's Imperfection

Impossibility's Imperfection

&.-icy-chan

-

**SUMMARY: **Orihime can't live without him, seriously.

**DISCLAIMER: **I hate writing this, but I have to. This is a disclaimer, so obviously, it was meant to disclaim. Self-explanatory. I don't claim this anime, and all related to it.

-

_Well, here's a new fic. UlquiHime again and I wish you will love the pair the way I do. _

_I don't have any interest on IchiRuki, though it's really popular now. I mean, I don't hate it, but I don't love it. UlquiHime is the only pair I would want to see for real. I have nothing against IchiRuki. _

_Stop the talk. If you want someone to talk to, just talk to me. I feel talkative you know._

_OKAY! I'm stopping. I wish you'll like this new fic. ENJOY!! :)_

_-_

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Drugged**

**-**

"_Aizen-sama, you summoned me?" _

"_Ah, yes, Ulquiorra." The devil smiled. "I would like to give you a special mission…"_

"_Don't you think it's quite dangerous for you to put me in a mission now, especially the war's getting near?"_

"_I know that. But this is more important. Do you remember that woman?"_

"_If you're telling me about that woman, yes, I do."_

"_I need you to save her."_

-

An orange-head girl sighed. High school is suffocating her. There's millions of homework to do. Taking a good, comforting bath is her only way to escape those assignments.

Inoue Orihime let herself be covered with all sorts of bubbles. It is comforting. She scrubbed herself gently. "Ahh, good old baths." She sank inside her tub.

She didn't have this kind of bath when she was still in Hueco Mundo. She was given the best baths while she's still there, but she didn't enjoy it. Home baths are different.

It had been two weeks already, and yet, those happenings still haunt her.

She shook her thoughts away. She stayed inside the bath for awhile. Relaxingly, Inoue just let the bubbles capture her…

Slowly, Inoue felt a pain searing inside her chest. It was so painful. She didn't mind at first, but when she felt it creeping towards her arms, she knows that it might kill her. She touched her chest, gasping for breath.

Suddenly she can't move from her position. She can't stand up. She tried to move a muscle but the pain is stopping her. She tried to scream but no voice came out.

Everything was starting to blur. _Is this… the end?_

She saw different kinds of flashbacks. She saw her brother, Rukia, Chad, Ishida… Ichigo… Hueco Mundo… then _**him. **_He stayed there the longest. His melancholic face was stuck inside her mind… their indifferent talks…

"U…-Ul… Ulq…" She gasped. "Ulquiorra…"

She closed her eyes… All her memories start to fade away…

Then, all of a sudden, she can breathe. All her energy came back. The pain was gone. Then, awkwardly, someone moved her body to a sitting position, and unplugged the tub. Inoue felt the water rushing.

She unhurriedly opened her eyes. She saw a tall white figure, similar to someone she knew. His right hand is inside his pocket. The other hand is holding a towel. The same posture belonged to someone… _what's his name again…?_

Subsequently, her memories and her consciousness went back to her.

She hugged herself, trying to hide her private parts. "U-ULQUIORRA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ulquiorra Schiffer didn't look at her, and just threw her a towel. "Your bathroom is approximately 3 meters?"

Inoue hurriedly wrapped the towel around her. "Y-yes. It's kind of small, but that doesn't matter now." She tucked the end of her towel under her arm. "What matters now is… what you are doing here!"

Ulquiorra casually walked towards the end of the room. "Aizen-sama's orders."

"What are his orders now? Kill me? Or… pervertized you?" (A/N: There's no such word as pervertize) She pointed at Ulquiorra.

"To save you, he says."

"Save me? I-I didn't know that making you a pervert could save me!"

"Finish your bath. Let's talk about this as soon as you're dressed. I am no pervert. I won't look." Ulquiorra turned around.

"Why don't you just get out of my bathroom?!"

"You're bathroom is square, meaning almost all sides will have the measure of 3 meters from your tub, or from the wall. If I went out from this 3, then you will feel the same pain you felt moments ago." Ulquiorra replied, stiffly, matter-of-factly, but seriously.

Inoue was somewhat intimidated. She didn't understand everything he said. The only thing she understood was if he will go out of the room, she will die. "Okay, okay, I understand. S-Stay here, just don't turn around."

-

_20 minutes later…_

Ulquiorra and Inoue sat on both ends of the table. Inoue was completely dressed now in her pajamas. She stared at Ulquiorra's melancholic eyes.

"So… explain the situation in an easier matter."

Ulquiorra shifted his position. He looked away from Inoue's stare. "You remember the last time you ate in Hueco Mundo?"

Inoue pondered for awhile. Then she looked up again. "Yes, that's the one you said you will push my food down my throat or… I forgot the other one."

"That's the one. Did you eat that?"

"I ate a spoonful, but I didn't finish it. I don't like plain food."

"It would've been better if you didn't. If you didn't, I might not have been here."

"Huh? What's the connection of the food there?"

"Through that food, you took in some drugs."

"Drugs? Like marijuana or heroin?"

"I don't know what you mean with that." Ulquiorra shifted his position again. "That drug was an experimental one made by Aizen-sama. The name is HYT-X2. Its main purpose is to make his allies and subordinates and even slaves loyal to him."

"Soo…" Inoue looked at him and leaned a bit forward.

"He tried it on several Arrancars. It took effect two weeks after the intake. He proved that if the Arrancar went out of a 3 meter radius from him, he will die of unbearable pain."

Inoue's eyes widened. She reflected. It _was_ two weeks since…"Do you mean that I took in that drug? Then, if I went out of that 3 radius, I will… die." Inoue gasped. "But, how come you're the one I should be near to?"

"He let me drink another drug that will make HYT-X2 react on me ONLY."

"You said that it was for his allies, subordinates… and slaves…" Inoue said.

"It was HYT-X1. He created another one to PREVENT you from escaping. But, by the time the drug took effect, you're away from us already."

"Then… then why are you here? I mean, he said I am already useless to him, now…"

"That information will remain as classified. No one besides us two shall know."

"IT'S UNFAIR!! MY LIFE IS ENDANGERED AND YOU WILL KEEP THAT CLASSIFIED?!" She stomped on the table.

"Classified, eh?" Someone suddenly spoke.

Ulquiorra and Inoue turned their heads around to look who is talking. It was Urahara.

"Urahara-san!" Inoue said.

"Oi, Orihime-chan" He smiled at Inoue. "And, an Espada! Hello, Ulquiorra Schiffer-kun!" He greeted.

Ulquiorra didn't reply.

"What are you doing this late night, Urahara-san?" Orihime asked.

"Most people call it 'eavesdropping', but for my case, it isn't." Urahara chuckled. "I felt Ulquiorra-kun's small reiatsu here. I thought he will kidnap you again, so I rushed here."

Inoue waved her hands in defense. "No, no! I am safe here. If you've heard, then you'll know why, Urahara-san." She smiled, faintly.

"Ahh, yes, I've heard. Ulquiorra-kun…" He eyed Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked back, bitterly. "…don't you think it will be better if you'll have your own gigai?"

"I guess that will be better."

"If that's so, I will give you a gigai early tomorrow." Urahara faced Orihime. "Orihime-chan, after he received his gigai, can you shop him around with other decent clothes?"

"Y-yes…"

"Don't worry about the money! Shinigamis have lots, you know." Urahara chuckled.

"Yes, I understand!" Inoue giggled.

"Well, Espada-kun, don't think you're safe from _us_." Urahara looked at Ulquiorra, stiffly. "**We**WILL still interrogate your main purpose here. I'll have Kurosaki-kun and the others present here in Karakura, to meet tomorrow. We will discuss about this, if you will understand, _**Espada-kun**_." He emphasized the Espada-kun.

"Urahara-san! I told you, I am safe**R **with him around. He is… MY life now…" Inoue shied away with her last phrase.

"I know that. I would just ask him a few more questions to be sure you're really SAFER with him." He sighed. "Well then, see you later, Orihime-chan, Espada-kun! I still need to create his special gigai. Espada-kun's gigai won't be that simple since he is an Arrancar."

Urahara turned around, and in an instant, disappeared from their sight.

As soon as he is out of sight, Inoue started laughing. Ulquiorra just stared at her. It was no ordinary laugh. It was healthy… a full one… a lively one…

"Urahara-san is really funny!" She said when she saw Ulquiorra looking at her, curiously.

"I don't think he said something funny…"

Inoue just smiled back. "I just wanna laugh again. I mean, it really feels good to be human again. I don't mean I am not human but you know… Kurosaki-kun laughs a lot and he laughs at inhuman things… does that mean he is not human… Hell, wait, Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san laugh at the same things… which makes them both Arrancar…"

Inoue's useless talk made Ulquiorra's lips inched into a teeny bit smirk.

It wasn't just about her useless talks… it was about everything about her. No, he doesn't feel anything but confusion right now. He doesn't feel any… 'love' (what humans call it). It's just about his seriousness to his mission.

Or maybe… it is just about what Inoue said… that he is HER life now…

Yes, maybe that's it… that made him feel differently that moment…

That made him feel human, for once.

-

-

_CHAPTER 1 ENDS HERE!_

_I wish you liked it… or maybe even appreciated it… or just felt annoyed in the way I wrote it._

_No matter what you felt about my fic, just click the REVIEW button so I will know. Lots of reviews make me change you know._

_THE CHANGE STARTS IN YOU._

_I don't know how it is connected…_

_I wish I didn't make them OOC… it's hard to remember their original characters when writing this story you know…_

_If they became OOC, tell me! PLEASE!?_

_And, oh, yeah. I am not updated to BLEACH. I hate the anime right now, so if you'll update me, tell me about what happened in the __**manga**__ :D (I am so demanding)_

_See you next time!_

_HANGGANG SA SUSUNOD! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossibility's Imperfection**

icy-chan

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Because of the drug she took, Inoue now needs to always be with Ulquiorra to live. UlquOri.

**RECAP: **For those who have waited for so long, and would smash my head for only updating now, I would like to remind you that Orihime has been drugged while she was in Hueco Mundo. The drug will kill her, unless Ulquiorra is around. Now, Ulquiorra stays with Orihime. Sounds fishy? Hm… Let's see :]

**DISCLAIMER: **The author owns nothing of the franchise.

**REMINDER: **Please review afterwards :) I know it took me four years to update this, but I'm glad you have decided to still read this. And, thank you for the reviews for the first chapter. It has kept motivated to continue this... through the years :)

* * *

_CHAPTER 2: ADAPT_

Ulquiorra Cifer sat beside Orihime Inoue. The Espada is now in his newly made gigai that Urahara Kisuke promised the night before. They met Urahara immediately as soon as he finished. It was already noon when he called them.

Urahara had led them to a room, already filled with three other guests. Apparently, Orihime and Ulquiorra were not that the only ones invited. Ulquiorra could easily feel the tension as each second passed while he stayed beside this woman.

"Eh, Espada-kun, does it feel comfortable?" Urahara asked.

"Yes."

It was a very plain and indifferent answer that left the room awkwardly silent. The silence was broken when one of the inventor's guests cleared his throat.

Ichigo Kurosaki skeptically looked at the Espada. He was standing at a corner, with his arms crossed. He is seemingly thinking of something complex. "Well, Urahara-san, let's not waste time anymore."

Ishida Uryuu, standing across the room beside Chad, nodded. "I have enough questions for him to last a whole day."

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-san, calm down. I have already explained to all of you Inoue-san's situation… and I don't think he has negative intentions, don't you, Espada-kun?" Urahara eyed the Espada.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he took a breath. Of course, these people wouldn't believe him immediately, right? He had expected this. A couple of shinigamis, a Quincy and a Hollow-like human wouldn't leave someone as helpless as Orihime Inoue beside him.

"Yes," Ulquiorra opened his eyes and seriously looked at the asker. "I went here with my own full will. Aizen just gave me information about her and had given me choices, which was to stay in Las Noches and be the most powerful there, or go here and save her. I think my decision was obvious enough."

Orihime twitched.

"However," Uryuu interrupted. "Wouldn't it be a great loss for Aizen to just send you away? Knowing Aizen's tactics, he wouldn't let you go unless he has a plan…"

"What else does he need from me? Hueco Mundo now is nothing but his prison after the Shinigamis have defeated him. His powers have already been sealed," Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo rather sternly. "His mentality has been corrupted and unstable ever since. The Soul Society can confirm that."

Everyone looked at Urahara. The man just smiled. "Even I can confirm that."

"So," Uryuu began, "what are you trying to tell us? That Aizen just mindlessly gave you information about Inoue-san without any plans?"

Ulquiorra didn't move. He scanned the room and locked his gaze at the woman beside him. "Soul Society has full surveillance on Aizen. Having lost its main reason for unity, the surviving Espadas sought for another purpose. Most of us took over different parts of Las Noches. I went back to Aizen's palace to kill him, so I can prove I am the most powerful in the area. But, he taunted me, and gave me that information."

There was silence again. Urahara raised an eyebrow with his statement. _Interesting…_

Inoue looked away to escape his gaze. She uttered, "Urahara-san, Kurosaki-kun, Uryuu-kun, Chad-kun, I know this sounds sudden, but I believe in Ulquiorra-kun. He would not go all the way here and save me just to kill me, neh?" Inoue looked hopefully at the men.

Urahara clapped his hands. "I believe Espada-kun, too. I think it's a wrap. But, Espada-kun, let me warn you." He stood up and went to Ulquiorra. He placed out his fan and pointed it at the Arrancar. "Any suspicious act and you're dead."

Urahara-san said this so seriously that Orihime stood up and said, "I can take care of myself, Urahara-san. Don't worry!"

The senior didn't change his position.

"Alright," Ichigo straightened himself. "I hope you wouldn't do something, Ulquiorra, or I would defeat you one more time."

Ulquiorra looked at the orange-head man. They stared at each other so fiercely that a battle could probably pop anytime.

"Don't be too unfair, Kurosaki," Uryuu said, "You are not the only one who has the right to battle him."

"Hm," Chad whispered, flexing his muscles.

"I have to go now," Ichigo announced, smiling at everyone. "I have to go to Soul Society and do some reports. Geez, I really have to go now. Rukia will kill me if I won't be there in time… Later!" He ran out of the room.

Orihime waved, happily. "Be careful, Kurosaki-kun!" She placed her hand down, and solemnly sighed.

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime's saddened face. He was a little confused about the rapid change of expression.

"Well, then, I guess our meeting ends here." Urahara said, putting his hand down. "Inoue-san, I think you should introduce Espada-kun to the human world. I have given you my credit card, so buy the necessary things."

Orihime smiled. "Yes! Let's go now, Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra stood up and followed Orihime out. The people left inside the room watched them move. When the pair exited completely, Urahara went to the remaining two guests. "Chad-kun, Uryu-kun, let's not put our guards down, understand?"

"You don't even have to emphasize that, Urahara-san." Uryuu replied, adjusting his glasses.

"I already have Yurouichi check Aizen's current actions to make sure he isn't doing something. I also have placed something in the Espada-kun's gigai that will react immediately once he exerts too much reiatsu." Urahara told the two.

"Well, I think I should also keep an eye on those two… We'll never know," Uryuu stated.

Urahara sighed. "I guess that's alright, but I don't think you should do too much surveillance."

"And why's that?"

Urahara tapped Uryuu, "A theory which is still a little too complicated to explain. Plain thoughts, really. It's not yet a science, I can tell you."

Chad and the Quincy looked suspiciously at him. "Eh?"

It was rather weird when the ex-Gotei 13 captain smiled, and looked proudly and dreamily at the ceiling. Thankfully, Chad stopped this weirdness by asking, "By the way, how was the medicine?"

Startled, the captain went back to reality.

"That…" Urahara scratched his head, "is something else."

-x-

The orange girl skipped merrily. She was thankful that the interrogations were done. "Whew, at last, sunshine!"

It was a bright and sunny noon. There were only few people on the streets.

"It's Ulquiorra," the Espada suddenly said.

"Hm?" Orihime stopped and gracefully turned around. Her hair carefully landed on her body. Her skirt flew quite perfectly. She was wearing a blue green dress. The sleeves were puffy and long. Her breasts were not exposed, but her clothing fits her perfectly that it accentuates her curves properly. Additionally, the dress was rather short. The boots could cover a part of her legs, but not completely. A normal boy would have blushed when he saw her move like that, in a dress like that.

Unfortunately, Ulquiorra is not a normal boy. He didn't even move.

"Don't call me Ulquiorra-kun, it disgusts me." He replied.

The girl simply smiled. "Alright, Ulquiorra-ku… I mean, Ulquiorra."

The man's green eyes widened in shock. He never thought eliminating the honorific from his name will make him feel strange like that… But, there should be nothing within him… There should also be nothing within her… Could nihilism be wrong?

And, what was with this woman? Why is she always so happy? "Are you not afraid of me?"

She stretched her arms a little and looked at the asker with wonder. "I have told you so many times before. No, I'm not. Why do you keep on asking? Do you want me to be afraid of you?"

If Ulquiorra would answer, he would say yes. She was the first being to ever say that. It was different… She is different. He cannot understand this woman, and maybe, he never will. He wants everyone to have a fear of him, but this woman didn't even seem to know what fear meant. Then and there, Ulquiorra realized that for once, someone wouldn't mind being with him…

When Ulquiorra didn't reply, she turned around and continued to take the lead, while the man trailing behind her. The Espada merely observed her as they went.

There was something about her. Did she change her looks? Yes, her hair has grown a little, and she didn't wear those clips anymore. Her appearance also changed. Within two years, the woman has developed her hourglass body more. Any being would drool with her presence.

But, she wasn't different because of her appearance. He couldn't tell the reason for his speculation, yet. Her appearance did change, but her attitude was still the same. She still loves that shitty orange haired shinigami, judging from her reaction when he left earlier… She is still naïve…

As Ulquiorra contemplated, he didn't notice the girl stopped from her tracks. He was too much deep in his thoughts that he didn't react quickly enough. He bumped into the woman.

"What the?"

The girl turned around and shrieked, "Ah, let's go to the shopping district! We can still get on the train… It will leave nine minutes from now… We can still make it! Let's hurry!" She grabbed Ulquiorra's right hand and ran quickly.

Confused, Ulquiorra just let her. He didn't hesitate, even a single bit. He was not human, so he couldn't tell what was in her mind.

When their hands met, Ulquiorra felt rather warm. It was unexpected. He just squeezed on tightly to her hands, remembering the feeling, the warmth…

A thought then dominated the Espada's mind at that moment. The woman didn't really change… but he did.

He couldn't comprehend completely his changes yet. He tried erasing this theory from his mind, but he couldn't. He knew what he was feeling was undeniable.

He put his left hand on his chest and felt a beat.

"Must be the materialization of a heart," he murmured.

His chain of thoughts broke when the woman has stopped, yet again. The couple was now in a crowded area. A lot of people went to and came from different directions. Following a single person made Ulquiorra dizzy.

It made Ulquirra even dizzier thinking how the hell this woman used shunpo. They were in a silent street just a while ago. Not much buildings. Not too many people. But at that moment, it seemed like they were in a different place. What kind of human technique did she use?

"Where are we?"

Thankfully, despite the noisy background, Orihime heard him, and answered, "We are now in the metro! It's just a few minutes away from Urahara-san's place… Yay, we're on time!"

"Why are there so many humans?"

"It's weekend! They will go shopping, eat out or some other things." Orihime excitedly explained.

He didn't really understand what shopping was, but he pretended he did. Humans were very crazy beings, he knew that.

He looked at the place. There were buildings everywhere. People looked silly with their outfits. A lot of signs were posted, including silly ones (for Ulquiorra anyway) like "Get a girl while the sun is up!" and "Cell phones for sale!"

He was busy eyeing the area when the woman tugged Ulquiorra. "Hey, Ulquiorra, we'll board a train soon. Don't go away, okay?"

Ulquiorra collected his self and looked at the woman with the worried look. "Yes."

She smiled. "Good! I'll just get the tickets, stay here, alright?"

She let go of his hand, and walked away. It was probably the most foolish thing the orange head will do in this chapter.

Ulquiorra, by instinct, tried to chase her, but the crowd has separated them. He then began counting their distance. As she moved further away, the green-eyed began to be nervous.

When he heard someone scream, he clasped his hands.

He shoved the people so forcefully that everyone he bumped into complained. He didn't care about them. He cared more about this woman…

And there is the woman. Lying down, with a crowd around her.

Motionless.

-x-

_Day One_

_The woman has trusted me fully. With her aid, her other comrades have came to believe my story. Aizen-sama, I'm pretty sure she would be a great help for your freedom._

_Unfortunately, her foolishness has proven to be deadly._

_With only 15 seconds of separation from the 3 meter range, she lost consciousness and…_

_My report has to end here, master. Her situation seems to be too critical._

_No, it is critical._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Please leave some love for me. :] I know it has been years, and you have probably thrown my fiction away, but I'm still hoping you would still like it…

And, to clarify. This fiction was made four years ago, around the time Ulquiorra was still alive. This was originally planned to make it look like the battle between Aizen and the shinigamis has not yet ended, but Ichigo has successfully gotten Orihime back.

However, I have to update my story, to go hand in hand (even a little) with Kubo Tite's original version. This time, Aizen has fallen, and he was kept in Hueco Mundo. I think Ulquiorra has explained that part well enough.

This story is now in the two years time skip. No, Ichigo didn't lose his shinigami powers. That means he will not meet the Xcution team. He was now fully accepted by the Soul Society. Corny? Yeah, I know.

(I'm sorry to say this, but I think that Fullbring arc was rather boring. It would have been a perfect ending when Ichigo lost his powers…)

And, if you are interested anyway, I gave an alternative ending for my other BLEACH fic :) UlquOri as usual


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3  
Inseparable_

Orihime lay on the floor motionless, but still conscious. She watched as feet ran to and away from her. Everything seemed to be in a blurred motion. The movements were nauseating for her. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't even move them.

She was completely paralyzed.

The girl only felt one thing at the moment: reiatsu being rapidly sucked out of her body. It almost seemed like her soul was being taken from her.

As time passed, and as she grew weaker, her vision gradually darkened. The girl began to panic when she couldn't see anything at all anymore. She couldn't understand what was happening. She wasn't sure of her state. She didn't even know if she was still breathing. She just felt numb and fragile.

_Am I dead or alive?_

While contemplating and calming herself down, she suddenly felt something warm. Then a jolt. Before she could realize what was happening, she went back to her consciousness.

She was surprised with what she saw.

Ulquiorra was **passionately** kissing her.

Shocked, she tried pushing the Espada away, to no avail. Although less weak, her body still couldn't move. However, she knew she was regaining the energy she has lost. She then deduced that the longer Ulquiorra kiss her, the stronger she'd get.

_He must be giving me some of his reiatsu…_

She didn't stop him even if she got much strength already. It was her first kiss after all. She hadn't felt anything so… new before. She didn't want it to end quickly. She wanted to savor every second.

Sadly, the boy stopped after awhile. Orihime, who had enjoyed the kiss a bit too much, prevented him from moving any further away from her.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime blushed as she called his name. She looked at his eyes hungrily.

The Cuatro Espada looked back at her blankly, with an obvious expression of confusion in his face.

Though unsure, he seemed to know what the human wanted, and he knew what to do. They just needed a perfect moment…

Unfortunately, that moment never came.

The couple heard a knock on the door. Then, an old man, holding a tray in his hands, opened it gently.

The Arrancar and the human quickly adjusted themselves, setting some distance between each other. They sat quietly as the man warmly smiled at them.

"Excuse me, is everything okay now?" He asked.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "As you can see," he answered.

The man sighed in relief. "Ah, that's good to know. We were extremely worried you know. We almost called the doctors!" He chuckled. He then looked at Orihime and offered her what he brought. "Miss, would you like some water?"

Before Orihime could answer, Ulquiorra raised his hand, signaling her not to accept it. He replied in her behalf. "We're grateful for letting us use your room, but we must go now. Like I've told you earlier, there's no need to call a doctor." He stood up and got ready to leave.

The man nodded and smiled at Ulquiorra. "Teenagers are feisty these days. You'd make a perfect boyfriend for the lady, though. Always protect her."

Orihime also stood up and fixed her clothes. Ulquiorra waited for her to be ready, and she went out first. Before closing the door, the Espada replied, "You don't need to tell me what to do."

While waiting for the Espada, she observed the people around her. Apparently, they were in the office of the train station. Everyone smiled kindly towards her, some even asking her condition.

"I'm okay. Thank…"

"Hurry." Her companion called. She didn't notice him at all. She just saw him at the exit already.

"Y-yes."

When she reached him, the man didn't move. Without looking eye to eye with her, he casually put his hands in his pocket.

"I'm hungry." He demandingly said.

-x-

The man leaned back on his chair, carefully chewing the steak and finally swallowing it. "The main point is, that was a very stupid thing to do." He drank some water. "Did you understand anything I said?"

His question sounded more of a command than a question.

Orihime was still intimidated by the Espada's long sermon and endless harsh remarks. She just meekly nodded and softly answered, "Yes."

"Then, explain it to me."

The orange-haired girl slowly swallowed her food and nervously looked at the strict being before her. "Once I get out of the three meter limit, I would faint. My reiatsu would then escape from my body. The only way to revive my energy is through direct transmission from the other one who drank the medicine."

She stopped and eerily looked at the man sitting before her.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes to avoid the girl's deadly stare. "I've already told you, I had to force it into you. It isn't much of a matter as you'll make it. It was already more than a minute, so I had to do that."

Orihime sighed. "It was my first kiss, you know. I thought it would be more special. There should have been butterflies and fairies…", she looked at her plate, "and steak! Do you think that steak came from the hea…"

Ulquiorra softly cleared his throat to prevent the woman from her nonsense talk. He knew this special habit of hers. She had often done this back in Hueco Mundo.

"I told you not to make much out of it."

The girl looked apologetic. "Ah, sorry." She realized that the man was not ready to hear her talk about nonsense. She returned to her food and became quiet or awhile. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was trying the red wine served to him.

"Humans have strange ways of satisfying their endless wants," he commented as he twirled his glass. "Is this what you'll call pleasure?" His voice sounded sarcastic.

Orihime didn't look at him, and plainly answered, "You would never understand unless you live long enough to be human, Ulquiorra."

He scoffed. "Humans are indeed very interesting."

The orange-haired girl slowly lifted her head and stared at the boy for a few seconds.

This irritated Ulquiorra. "Woman, what's the problem?"

"Have you ever been a human, Ulquiorra?"

The man paused for awhile. "I only have the memories of being an Arrancar in a lonely place. I was probably a human prior to that, but I have no memory of my previous life."

With this reply, the girl's eyes brightened. She smiled at him. "Since you'd stay with me, I think I'd make you experience how it is being a human. There are a lot of things to do! We can go bungee jumping, eat the spiciest ramen…"

Ulquiorra cleared his throat again, stopping Orihime from listing all of the absurd things she could think of. Embarrassed, the girl straightened her back and remained silent. She then giggled.

"What now, _woman_?"

"It's nothing," she said. "It's just that you treat me different from my friends. Usually they will just save me because of my stupidity, like what Kurosaki-kun always does. You're the only one who will rather save me from my stubbornness."

The Espada sighed. "I couldn't understand why you can become such an idiot at times."

Orihime shrugged. "I don't know, either. When you gave me that lecture earlier, I was intimidated. I only realized now that you did that for my sake. There is no better way for me to learn." She gave him her brightest smile yet. "Thank you."

He shifted his gaze to something else once the girl smiled. He felt uncomfortable when she did that. He observed the fancy restaurant they were in. "I didn't do that for your sake."

"It doesn't matter." The woman leaned on the table. "So, do you want to experience being a human?"

"Finish your food. We still have to go to Urahara Kisuke."

-x-

Orihime and Ulquiorra were back at Urahara's shop. The shinigami has been listening to the recount of the story carefully. He asked questions once in awhile, but most of the time, he looked at them closely.

"I've been theorizing on what will happen if Orihime got out of the 'zone'," Urahara said when Ulquiorra finished telling the story. "It was less dangerous than I thought."

Orihime twitched. "Eh? Urahara-san had thought of worse situations. I thought what happened to me was already extreme…"

"It could have been worse," Ulquiorra said. "Be grateful that you were revived after just a minute. Maybe no one can save you beyond that time."

"Hai." The girl replied, shyly.

The shop owner waved his hands. "There's no need to be angry about, Espada-kun. I think Inoue-san already learned a lesson from that."

Orihime nodded.

Urahara put his fingers on his chin, seemingly thinking of something complicated. He looked at the Espada sharply. "Some things are still unclear to me. For example, what happened to Inoue-san's reiatsu? Where did it go? Also, will the transfusion of reiatsu cause you to become weaker?"

"Reiatsu is like energy. It can't be destroyed nor created," Uquiorra replied. "I don't know where the woman's reiatsu went. If ever I've been weaker, it was probably not because of the energy transfer, but rather because of this gigai." He gave the shinigami an inquisitive stare.

"It's true that the gigai suppresses your powers, Espada-kun," the shinigami replied. "However, it doesn't stop you from slowly regaining your powers. As the gigai's creator, I am fully aware of how much energy it could suppress. I don't think it has the ability to halve your Espada's power so quickly. I know you have noticed that."

"Ulquiorra's power was halved?" Orihime suddenly asked, with a surprise expression on her face. She looked at the Espada, anxiously.

"That's true." Ulquiorra replied. "I could probably regain it if I'll go to a spirit-concentrated area, like the Hueco Mundo. For now though, I still doubt whether or not you put any device here, Urahara Kisuke."

The older man tapped his fan. "Don't put your blame on me. I hypothesized that this is yet another side effect of the medicine you drank. It stresses both individuals who took in the drug. Let's label them as D and S. D will be the person who has the limited range, while S will be the one S will react on."

Orihime and Ulquiorra nodded.

"The relationship of both individuals is more of like a cause and effect. D must not go out of the specified range, or else she will die. S must give up some of his reiatsu, in expense of doubling the energy lost from him." Urahara continued.

"Then?" The Espada wondered.

"S is not solely dependent on D. It's a mutual relationship. If S won't go out of the zone, then D will be safe. Neither would lose reiatsu."

Orihime shifted her position. "I think that means I should be more careful this time."

The shinigami sighed. "It's very nice to put it that way, but you'll never be too sure of the circumstances." He placed his hand inside his pocket and took something from it. He laid out his hand towards his guests. "Here."

On his palm were two small tablets. Ulquiorra looked at him suspiciously. "What is this?"

The human girl took a piece and stared at it. "A new medicine?"

Urahara smiled. "Yes. I've been breaking my back just to get an antidote. Unfortunately, this isn't complete yet. All it can do so far is to increase the distance by two meters."

The girl's eyes brightened. "Wow, that's amazing! You did it very fast!"

"Remember the blood samples I took from both of you? They were very helpful. I was surprised on the simplicity of the medicine. It wasn't difficult to identify its components."

Ulquiorra seemed to agree on what he said. "The simpler it is, the easier it is to reproduce."

Orihime innocently grabbed a piece of the medicine. "We would just drink this and everything will be all right?"

"Hai."

The Arrancar still had doubts on this. "How can I be sure that this won't kill me, Urahara Kisuke?"

"Quite sure."

The human saw the worry and lack of confidence on Ulquiorra's face. She gazed at him intently, hoping that he would trust them. Sadly, he didn't even budge.

"Ulquiorra." The woman called.

The man then looked at her. He saw a warm and assuring smile from her face.

"Trust us," Orihime said. "If you'd die, then that means that I will also die. Urahara-san has said that our lives are dependent on each other. I don't think he will just let either of us die."

She then looked at the shop owner. "We would just drink any of the two, right?"

The scientist nodded. "They don't have a specification. They basically have the same purpose."

With this, Orihime swallowed a tablet. Defeated, Ulquiorra followed her lead. They don't feel any difference.

"Now," Urahara called. He magically placed three paper bags in front of the couple. "I don't think Ulquiorra-san has enough clothes. You haven't bought any, eh? I hope this would suffice for now."

Orihime beamed. "Thank you, Urahara-san."

"We are going now," the Espada hastily said. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Ulquiorra!" She also stood, bowed at the shinigami and grabbed the bags.

The human couldn't understand why her guardian is always in a hurry.

"Wait!"

The two then were walking outside of the shop already. Ulquiorra didn't wait for the girl, let alone glanced at her.

However, he did walk a little more slowly. Orihime was able to catch up.

"Woman," the green-eyed called. "What do you think of the drug?"

"Eh?" Orihime's brows furrowed. "It is dangerous for me… but I don't think much about it."

"Why's that?"

She grinned. "You're here."

Ulquiora was taken aback with her answer. She couldn't believe on how much trust she has on him. Probably she doesn't know the real danger the drug possess… but she knows she's safe. After all, her guardian is there.

Nonetheless, time is running. They must get an antidote immediately.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! The long last update is here! It's been awhile. I've been very busy with all sorts of things. PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know which part I should improve on. THANK YOU!


End file.
